A taste of Something Sweet
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Sweet lemony one shot between Hideki Motosuwa and Hiroyasu Ueda. Hideki is invited for an after work nightcap. Things quickly progress. Sweet boyxboy love. DLDR simple as that.


**A/N This is a oneshot written for my good friend Angelic Land. He asked me to So I'm going to. This is a lemon between Hideki and Hiroyasu from Chobits which I have no rights Or ownership to. Don't like don't read. Simple as that if you are still interested enjoy A Taste Of Something Sweet.**

"I'm sorry I'm so late" Hideki yelled as he came rushing into Chiroru, the local bakery. Ueda, his boss, looked up from taking an order to smile at the flustered looking boy.

As the lady left he looked at Hideki who was tying on an apron "That was a quite the entrance Motosuwa."

Hideki bowed over and over "I was late. I was getting some extra tutoring at the cram school for the upcoming tests and I lost track of time. I'm so sorry!" Ueda smiled waving it off "Your studies should come first! I don't want you to fail on my account. Maybe I should give you some time off"

"Oh no!" Hideki immediately cut him off "I love working with you. I-I mean it's a fun job and I need the money. And you need the help, this place gets crazy!"

The older man laughed, but not before noticing the adorable blush on the boys cheeks. He always thought Hideki was adorable from the moment he met him. He was clumsy, and a bit insane when he spoke his thoughts out loud, but that added to his charm. "Alright I'll never mention it again Motosuwa."

Things in the bakery got insane status with people filing in, yelling orders and throwing money to the register. It was a miracle they even kept up. Finally the rush died at closing time.

Ueda turned the sign from open to close and locked the door. He found Hideki towards the back cleaning up. "Thanks for all the help today. I wouldn't be able to do this without all your help. Why don't you come in an hour later tomorrow so you can get your tutoring done?"

"Really? Thank you so much Ueda. Now I have no reason not to pass! Let me help you clean up tonight. As a thank you. I don't have any plans tonight and my brain is fried. I don't want to study anymore!"

They worked together in comfortable silence. Sweeping, wiping the counters and the glass, prepping the sweets for Ueda to start baking tomorrow morning. The older man was contemplating asking a very awkward question, and when he saw Hideki grabbing his keys to leave he blurted out "How would you like to come over for a nightcap!"

Hideki felt his cheeks burn. Was this against any type of rules, more importantly did he care. Ueda kept talking "You sound like you have a lot on your plate it might help you unwind. Don't feel obligated I'm not your boss after hours H-Hideki."

"Hiroyasu.."

And before he knew it he was drinking at his bosses house. He was a nice guy sweet and passionate about his baking. Hideki felt tense mostly because he had crushed on Hiro for quite sometime, and imagined what it would be like if he had some time alone with him and now he just felt tense

"So, anyone special in your life Hideki? You always seem so busy with cram school and work, I hope I'm not taking up a beautiful girls time." The older man smiled at Hideki, who buried himself into his drink.

"No, I mean I like someone, but it will never happen. Probably doesn't even know I exist to be honest!" He scratched the back of his head nervously

Ueda walked over and put his hand on the younger ones shoulder while he lowered back down onto his knees. Of course Hideki had his eye on someone but he was going to help this boy keep a smile on his face "Make yourself known. Tell them my name is Hideki and I want to get to know you." He gave Hideki an encouraging smile.

Hideki looked down and figured it was now or never. Or maybe it was the alcohol talking. Oh well might as well end this awkwardness. He looked up at Hiro, gazed into his beautiful eyes and said

"My name is Hideki and I-I would like to g-get to know you Hiroyasu."

Hiro froze, did he just imagine that? But the blush on Hideki`s cheeks was unmistakable.

"I am so sorry! I'll Just leave!" Hideki went to leave but Hiro tightened his grip on his shoulder. Hideki turned his face to look at Hiro and was taken off guard feeling lips against his own.

"Mmph" he pushed the older guy away "Ueda!" He was flushed all over.

"Call me Hiro, Hideki. I feel the same."

Lips crashed together again. The older man placed his hand onto Hideki`s cheek as his tongue played onto the boys bottom lip, pleading for entrance, that was granted immediately with a soft moan. His mind was spinning feeling the boys arms wrap around him pulling them closer. Their tongues danced breaking off occasionally to taste the inner caverns of each others mouth.

Hiro unwillingly broke the kiss only to stand up offering his hand to the boy "Come on. Let's go to my room."

Hideki grabbed the bakery owners hand and was pulled to his feet. "I can't believe this. This is like a dream come true!" Hiro opened his bedroom door and looked back curiously at the student who flushed up "I said that out loud didn't I?"

Hideki was pulled into the bedroom and pushed onto the bed. Hiro crawled on top of the boy, and between his legs, before kissing the boy beneath him again.

Time seemed to blur and before they knew it clothes were cast aside and they were grinding against each other. Hideki threw his head back in rapture "H-hiro, I want you!"

The flushed bakery owner looked down at the beautiful boy nestled underneath him. Only in his wildest dream would he be in such an arousing situation. "Are you sure Hideki?" His response was a rapid head nod. He laughed and got off the boy to reach into his drawer for a bottle of lubrication, he knew the boy was a virgin and didn't want to hurt him. He crawled back in between his legs. "Ok this may hurt a little, but I promise it won't last long. I care about you and I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you, Hiro" Hideki may have been a virgin, but he wasn't completely dense he knew what was coming. He hissed at the cold lube pressing against his entrance. "Cold!"

Hiro smiled at the boys childish reaction. "Here we go." He pushed a lubed finger into the boys entrance."Don't tense. I promise it will get better" The student whined "It hurts and feels weird!" The older man stroked the boys head running his fingers through his ebony locks."I know my sweet, just give it a second." He felt him relax and continued pushing his finger in and out of the boy. Eventually whines of protest turned into moans. So he pushed in another finger to stretch the boy out. There was no protesting this time. He angled his fingers up and hooked them slamming right into the boys sensitive bundle of nerves

"Oh my God, Hiro" The boy gasped arching up his back as pleasure surged through his body. "I-I think I need you." He moaned desperately

The bakery owner smiled. He never knew Hideki to be so forceful, but he liked it. He lubed his self up and positioned himself at the boys entrance. He leaned down kissing his lips and all over his face. Trailing kisses down his jaw, and up his ears. Kissing and nipping down the boys neck. Soft moans in his ear increasing the aroused state he was in. He leaned down further dragging his tongue down the planes of the boys chest biting softly.

"Hiro don't tease!" Hideki said running his hands up his new lovers chest. Gently pinching a nipple, hardening it up. His heart jumped hearing a soft moan from the man above him. With renewed vigor he raked his dull nails up and down the mans chest and stomach before he felt the intrusion at his entrance. Hiro was in no way small, he relaxed his body pleasure coursing through his body along with pain. Tight, hot, pain. Like being ripped open from the inside. He gripped onto the mans shoulders gasping for breath. The man played with those ebony locks again leaning down to whisper into the boys ear "It's ok. It will get better I promise."

Hiro was finally all the way in the tight cavern of the younger boy. Every thing in his head wanted to thrust into this beautiful boy, but the pained concentration on the boys face kept him still. He went to readjust and the boys sudden jerk made him smile. He slowly thrust into the boy and saw his eyes widen in shock as a moan ripped from his throat "Do it again, Hiro please"

He didn't need telling twice. He started thrusting into the boy beneath him, striking into his sweet spot repeatedly listening to the beautiful moans, borderline screaming, coming from the boy mingling beautifully with his grunts of pleasure.

The older man hooked a leg under the boys leg and threw it over his shoulder to get a better angle, and was rewarded with squeals of delight.

"Hideki, you feel so good. I-ah, can't last much longer" he panted

"Oh Hiro! Me neither! Make me yours, please!"

Hiro reached between the boys legs and began stroking his arousal in time with his thrusts. Hideki lost it the pleasure coursing through his body all gathered in his stomach making it feel tight until it released and his seed spilled all over Hiro`s hand and stomach.

Hiro felt the boy tighten around him as his orgasm peaked and after a few thrusts hit his own orgasm shooting his seed deep into the boys cavern with a loud moan. He collapsed onto the boy, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

They both lay there hot, sweaty, and panting heavily. Until Hiro withdrew to grab a towel to clean up with "You, Uhm, can stay the night if you would like Hideki. I can set you up on the couch if you want."

Hideki laughed "You aren't getting out of cuddling me Ued...I mean Hiroyasu! Plus I think, I might want To do that again" he blushed heavily as he looked at the Older man.

Hiro smiled and kissed the beautiful naked boy in his bed before lying next to him. He wrapped his arms around the boy cuddling into his back "Of course whenever you would like."

They faded into comfortable silence, basking in the sweet afterglow. "Hiro?" Hideki broke the silence

"Hmm?"

"Was...was I any good?"

Hiro laughed as he put Hideki back onto his back and crawled between his legs, obviously ready for round 2.

"After that Mr. Motosuwa, You deserve A raise."

Hideki wrapped his arms around Hiro`s neck and smiled "I have you. That's way better than a raise. It's like a taste of something sweet."


End file.
